<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by vxllanelle1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869147">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1'>vxllanelle1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Set post 3x03, smut glorious smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve should really let herself go once in a while</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES THIS IS PROBABLY BAD. I WROTE IT AT 4AM. BECAUSE MY BRAIN WOULD NOT STOP SHOUTING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dust had yet to settle. The bruise on Eve’s forehead still stood bold against her porcelain skin. The pain was there too, hardly bearable. Her ripped coat remained hung over a chair. The recording... She wasn’t thinking about it. But it wasn’t here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve had returned home a few hours prior to where she was now. She didn’t know what to do, where to go, how to clean this mess up. All she knew was that she was tired. And she didn’t want to think anymore. Anything needing to be dealt with could be dealt with in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been almost two hours since Eve had tried to sleep, but she was finding little success. So much had happened and her brain was still trying to process the events of the last few days. She thought of Kenny and the duty she had seemingly inherited upon his demise. She thought of Carolyn, her close call at deaths door and the loss of another piece of the puzzle. She thought of Niko, but only due to the jarring realisation that he hadn’t come into her mind at all until this point. She felt a small wave of guilt hit. She probably should have paid more concern to what was basically the end of their marriage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, she thought of Villanelle. Of that moment where rational thinking and logic dissipated, only leaving her with her instincts. Her desires. The ability to act freely and spontaneously without consideration of consequences.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she did <em>that</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind played back over the details of the encounter. Her thoughts lingered on the feel of Villanelle’s weight against her, feeling Villanelle’s breath ghost her lips, the little noise she made as Eve’s impulses took over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A groan was muffled into the pillows as Eve turned yet again, shifting to try and find a comfortable position with little success. Her thoughts wouldn’t turn off, too loud to ignore in favour of sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she needed something to settle her nerves. Something to take the edge off. Something to distract her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve took a moment to clear her mind as best she could, taking a deep breath in and feeling the air sit in her lungs momentarily before releasing it back into the room. Her eyes closed and a hand trailed downwards, slipping under the waistband of her shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Eve signed, the utterance soft as it left her mouth. Her fingers trailed down between her legs. She was wet, but more so than she anticipated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t her. It wasn’t, Eve didn’t know how to think when she kissed her. She did it to distract Villanelle so she could get away easier. This wasn’t about her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A frustrated huff came out as she tried to keep her mind clear. Idle fingers began to gentle work over her clit, already sensitive and waiting for Eve’s touch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve sighed again, this time much more content. Her eyes remained closed as she focused on the feeling steadily begin to build between her legs. As the pressure gentle began to increase, so did the speed of her hand. The wetness allowed for the pads of her fingers to glide over and over the small bundle of nerves, with the pleasure continuing to build... But not quite enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It shouldn’t be this hard. Eve couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on and yet she still felt like she needed something. Some small, a little extra push to get her over the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She remained in the bed for a few more minutes, her stubbornness getting the better of her. She didn’t need anything. She wasn’t about to give into the temptations. This wasn’t about her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve felt the pressure increase further as her hand kept up the pace. She was right on the edge, but it wouldn’t give. She’d get closer and closer so many times only for nothing to come of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.” The frustrated grumble came when Eve sat up on the bed, reaching over and opening a drawer embedded into the bedside table. She felt around in the darkness for what she was looking for, recognising the familiar shape against her palm before she collapsed back down onto the bed once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand found its way between Eve’s thighs and back to the part vying for her attention and release.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers began to move again while the other hand rested on the pillow next to her head, the small piece of plastic nestled safely between Eve’s fingers. She hesitated at first, with a part of her still unwilling to admit what was really going on here. As her climax built and she grew closer to tipping over that edge, that’s when her guards came down and instincts took over. She pressed down with her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Admit it Eve...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A high pitched whine released from her lips followed by a wave of arousal that hit deep in her core. “Fuck!” The cry came between Villanelle’s words when she felt a new jolt of pleasure hit just where she needed it. Her back began to arch against the bed, hand speeding up so much she was almost losing her rhythm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You wish I was here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the words, a low moan escaped into the room. Muscles tensing and breath hitching in her throat, Eve’s orgasm hit her and washed over her, feeling it bubble up right up into her chest. “Oh god.” She sighed, relishing in the feeling as her hand continued to work at her clit to pull her through her orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Muscles easing, Eve relaxed against the bed again. A moment later, the hand came up from between her legs to readjust her shorts back to a comfortable position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she had caught her breath, Eve’s attention turned to the presence in her free hand. She should have put it back, but she didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Settling into bed and into the newfound tiredness that made itself known, her thumb pressed in one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Admit it Eve... You wish I was here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>